avocato
by squisxysoo
Summary: kadang kala, mereka juga bertengkar hebat, dimana keduanya saling berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar masing-masing. namun setelah esok pagi tiba, jongwoon dan hyukjae akan berbaikan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. sayang, kali ini berbeda. hyukjae sadar betul jika jongwoon sangat marah. pria itu tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti pagi ini—yehyuk . yesung/eunhyuk


a/n: Hello. This is my first story in super junior fandom. Bcs fic for this couple is so rare and I am super hungry. hope, I can write more in the future. Thankyou, and happy reading!

[Yesung/Kim Jongwoon & Eunhyuk/Lee Hyukjae]

Yehyuk

.

* * *

Hyukjae setengah terbangun karena mencium aroma kopi. Perlahan-lahan ia beranjak dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur beberapa saat sebelum membuka mata penuh dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, dimana aroma kopi menarik indera penciumnya.

Tubuh kurus berbalut piama merah terhenti sejenak, berdiri di sisi meja makan saat bola mata menangkap sosok Jongwoon telah berpakaian rapi sedang sibuk memanggang roti. Pria itu belum menyadari eksistensinya. Hyukjae memilih merubah haluan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi terlebih dulu.

Pagi yang sunyi. Pikirnya, sambil menatap refleksi diri di cermin setelah membasuh wajah.

Ketika ia kembali ke dapur, bola mata masih menangkap sosok Jongwoon di sana, kali ini duduk dengan menyesap kopi yang ia pegang. Hyukjae menelan ludah, sebelum menarik kursi di seberang Jongwoon. Dua lembar roti panggang dan susu coklat hangat tersaji di depannya. Hyukjae berdeham, memecah keheningan.

"Pagi." Ia berharap suasana dingin ini dapat perlahan mencair.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Jongwoon sambil menahan napas. Namun balasan yang ia tunggu keluar dari bibir pria di hadapannya tidak kunjung datang. Ia menghela napas seraya menggigit roti panggang. Memilih menatap piring di meja.

Suara derit kursi yang dibuat oleh Jongwoon sedikit menyentaknya, namun tak membuat Hyukjae menatap ke arah Jongwoon yang sedang berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring dan cangkir kopi kosong. Hyukjae masih terdiam di kursi, menyesap susu coklat hangat, hingga suara debum pintu terdengar, ia kembali menghela napas. Tahu, jika pria yang tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun telah pergi.

Biasanya Jongwoon akan membangunkan Hyukjae dengan menyentuh ujung hidungnya, atau terkadang menggunakan ujung pensil yang tumpul untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi. Cara apapun yang membuat Hyukjae terganggu dan tidak ada pilihan selain terbangun. Kemudian mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dipagi hari dengan menggosok gigi bersama, mengganggu Jongwoon yang sibuk membuat sarapan, dan tentu saja pukulan ringan sering mendarat di kepala Hyukjae. Ia menikmati saat berhasil membuat tensi Jongwoon naik. Walaupun begitu, Jongwoon tidak benar-benar marah, pria itu tidak pernah bosan menunjukkan perhatian dan memanjakannya. Kau bisa bilang perlakuan Jongwoon pada Hyukjae seperti '_ditendang kemudian disayang_'.

Kadang kala, mereka juga bertengkar hebat, dimana keduanya saling berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar masing-masing. Namun setelah esok pagi tiba, Jongwoon dan Hyukjae akan berbaikan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun setelah salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

Sayang, kali ini berbeda. Hyukjae sadar betul jika Jongwoon sangat marah. Pria itu tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yesex?"

Hyukjae menyandarkan punggung pada sofa restoran yang ia duduki, lalu memandang Heechul yang sedang menyendok Strawberry Pairfait ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyukjae menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali. "Yesung-hyung, benar-benar marah padaku kali ini." Sedangkan pria berparas cantik terus menyendok Pairfait sambil memandangnya, menunggu cerita Hyukjae yang belum selesai. "Dia mengabaikanku bahkan setelah aku menyapanya pagi ini."

Melihat mimik wajah dongsaeng-nya begitu pilu, membuat Heechul sedikit terhenyak. Ia sadar bahwa pertengkaran Yesung dan Hyukjae tidak seperti biasa.

"Apa kau telah melakukan sesuatu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajah dan menatap Heechul yang kini memberikan atensi penuh. Ia sedikit merasa terintimidasi, lantas memilih untuk mengalihkan atensi ke luar jendela kaca, seperti ia takut jika bola mata mereka bertemu, Heechul akan membaca segala yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengusap belakang leher, kebiasaan yang sering Hyukjae lakukan dikala gugup.

"...Kau ingat Soyoung?"

Ragu-ragu ia mencoba melihat ekspresi Heechul. Buruk. Seperti yang ia duga, alis pria itu mengernyit dalam.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus minta maaf. Tidak—bukan sepertinya, tapi kau. Harus. Minta maaf." Kata-kata yang Heechul tekankan bak ketukan palu dari hakim.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasanku, Hyung...!" Suara Hyukjae memelas frustasi.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku." Heechul menunggu. Ada hening beberapa saat, namun akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanya membuka dan menutup mulut lagi. Hyukjae merasa tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi sekarang. Heechul seolah telah mengorek isi kepalanya.

"...Kau benar." Hyukjae menundukkan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal erat.

Heechul menghela napas, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk menepuk puncak kepala Hyukjae. "_You're Jongwoon Mr. Right, Hyukkie_." Pria berumur 35 tahun itu kembali menyendok Parfait ke dalam mulutnya setelah meluncurkan kalimat kontemplatif.

"Tapi aku punya masalah lain sekarang."

"Apa?" Heechul kembali memberikan atensi.

"Aku tidak tahu cara untuk bicara dengan, Yesung-hyung. Dia pasti akan mengabaikanku lagi."

"Kau menyelinap masuk saja saat dia mandi, dan kunci pintunya."

"Ya!" Aliran darah Hyukjae mendadak berkumpul di pipinya."

"Tapi itu efektif. Aku selalu melakukannya saat Teukie marah padaku. Dia tidak akan punya pilihan lain, karena terjebak denganku." Ujar Heechul dengan santainya sambil menjilat sendok Pairfait dengan seduktif. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa mendengus, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak minta saran dari Hyung yang satu ini, mengingat Heechul dan Leeteuk selalu melakukan hal-hal gila.

"Ah, Hyung... Sekarang kau membuatku sakit kepala." Hyukjae meringis, setengah bercanda.

"Kau bisa taruhan denganku."

"_No_!" Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal gila semacam itu. Lebih baik ia mati saja. "Aku akan pikiran sendiri caranya."

"_Sure_." Heechul melempar senyum nakal.

"Satu lagi, aku punya pertanyaan." Ia hanya perlu melihat pria di seberangnya menaikan sebelah alis. "Bagaimana kau... Bisa yakin Teuk-hyung tidak kembali pada Sora? Kau pasti paham kenapa aku selalu cerita padamu, karena situasi kita agak mirip."

"Teukie tidak akan kembali,"

"Bagaimana?"

"Karena aku lebih cantik dari wanita itu." Jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri, kemudian tertawa melihat reaksi pria yang lebih muda.

"Aishhh!"

.

.

.

Jarum pendek jam dinding berhenti tepat di angka sepuluh. Hampir larut malam dan Jongwoon masih belum kembali. Hyukjae hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tv sambil terus mengganti acara, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Dalam benak dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan khawatir; bagaimana kalau Jongwoon mengganggap serius perkataannya?

Hyukjae ingat sekali bagaimana masalah ini bermula. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak Hyukjae duduk dibangku sekolah menengah, hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hyukjae cukup lama berpacaran dengan Donghae yang kini masih menjadi sahabatnya, sedangkan Jongwoon beberapa kali berpacaran dengan wanita, namun Hyukjae tahu betul jika Jongwoon masih sangat menyukai pacar pertamanya, walau mereka sudah berpisah. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika Hyukjae dan Jongwoon memutuskan untuk bersama dua tahun lalu, ia masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan kekhawatiran akan bagaimana perasaan Jongwoon terhadap wanita itu.

Pria yang lebih tua tidak pernah tahu, karena Hyukjae memang berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Hingga suatu hal terjadi dan tanpa ia sadari, emosi yang dipendam begitu lama meluap begitu saja. Hyukjae melihat foto yang dibagikan penggemar Jongwoon dari akun SNS milik Soyoung. Wanita itu datang ke konser solo Jongwoon dan ber-selca bersama.

Tidak, sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak membuatnya marah. Hyukjae masih bisa menahan. Ia tipe orang yang tidak suka marah. Semua masih berjalan normal seperti biasa, sampai kemarin malam;

...

...

_"Hyung, apa kau membawa pesananku?"Jongwoon sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri menyambutnya di belakang pintu ketika ia baru saja pulang. Bola matanya berkilauan seperti anak kecil menunggu diberi permen._

_"Apa itu yang harus kau tanyakan lebih dulu? Hamburger-mu?" Jongwoon menyipitkan mata sinis sambil mengulurkan kantung plastik berisi hamburger. Pria yang lebih muda mengiriminya pesan ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang._

_"Memangnya apalagi?" Hyukjae merampas plastik hamburger dari tangan Jongwoon dengan cepat._

_Sepersekian detik setelah ia berbalik badan, bokongnya terasa didorong hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau menendangku?!"_

_"Menendang apa? Aku hanya ingin memberimu high-five dengan kakiku." Menjawab santai sambil melepaskan sepatu, tak menatap Hyukjae yang sedikit keki._

_"Aku sudah membuatkanmu ramen. Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum mengembang." Jongwoon melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher yang lebih muda sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di pipi. Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk bersisian._

_"Kenapa kau selalu membuatkanku ramen, sih?" Protesnya sembari mendengus._

_"Itu agar kau cepat gemuk dan fans akan meninggalkanmu."Jongwoon menepuk pipinya pelan, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tertawa puas._

_"Aish, bocah ini."_

_Butuh beberapa menit sampai Jongwoon selesai mengganti baju dan bergabung duduk di depan meja ruang tv untuk makan ramen yang telah dimasak oleh Hyukjae. Uap masih mengepul dari dalam panci, aroma khas bumbu cabai bubuk memenuhi indera pencium. Kini ia baru sadar jika perutnya sangat lapar. _

_"Hyung,"_

_Ramen hampir saja masuk ke mulut, ketika suara Hyukjae menginterupsi. "Apa?"_

_"Kenapa kau pesan hamburger yang ini?" Hyukjae menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa melihat makanan cepat saji dalam bungkusan yang ia buka. Jongwoon lantas mengalihkan atensi ke arah hamburger tersebut._

_"Oh? Avocato Hamburger. Maaf aku lupa, sepertinya tanpa sadar aku memesan hamburger yang biasa ku beli." Jawaban yang otomatis meluncur cepat agar dapat kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang baru saja diinterupsi. "Tapi masih bisa kau makan, kan? Keluarkan saja Avocato-nya."_

_Hyukjae hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Ia sudah lapar dan tidak ada pilihan selain mengeluarkan buah hijau lembek itu dari dalam hamburger._

_"Ngomong-ngomong Hyukjae, kau makan apa siang ini? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memegang ponsel sampai jam tiga." Jongwoon bertanya sambil mengunyah._

_"Kare. Donghae membawakannya untukku. Dia sedang tidak ada jadwal, jadi mampir sebentar ke taman kanak-kanak untuk melihat Jeno." Jongwoon tediam sejenak, lalu menatap Hyukjae yang sedang asik mengunyah hamburger. "Kau senang?"_

_"Tentu saja. Anak kecil memang merepotkan, tapi aku senang dengan pekerjaanku."_

_"Baguslah." Jongwoon kembali mengunyah, tapi entah mengapa rasa ramen dalam mulutnya kali ini terasa pahit._

_"Bagaimana dengan rekamanmu hari ini?"_

_"Lumayan lancar." Menjawab singkat, lalu mengambil potongan buah alpukat yang Hyukjae letakan di atas kertas hamburger dan memakannya._

_"Aigoo, ini kan enak, kenapa kalian bisa tidak suka?" Pertanyaan retoris yang sontak membuat bahu Hyukjae terkesiap, menghentikan acara makannya._

_"'Kalian?'"_

_"Kau inget Soyoung? Dia juga tidak suka Avocato hamburger, jadi selalu aku yang memakannya." Jongwoon memasukkan alpukat ke dalam mulut. Tanpa menyadari air wajah Hyukjae yang kini berubah. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak erat hingga kuku jari menusuk permukaan kulit. Matanya menatap nanar hamburger di atas meja yang belum ia habiskan. Isi perut terasa ingin keluar, ia ingin sekali muntah karena dada yang terasa amat sesak._

_"Aku selesai makan." Hyukjae beranjak. Kebingungan terpapar jelas di wajah Jongwoon, sambil menegadahkan kepala karena Hyukjae kini berdiri. Bola mata bergerak cepat ke arah hamburger di atas meja yang belum habis dan kembali menatap pacarnya._

_"Ada apa? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu."_

_Namun Hyukjae hanya diam, telapak tangan semakin mengepal erat. Lalu memilih melangkah, mengabaikan pria yang lebih tua._

_Sedangkan Jongwoon yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, reflek berdiri dan mengikuti Hyukjae. Ia menarik lengan kurus itu dan menahannya. "Ya, Hyukjae. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?_

_Hyukjae menggigit bibir bagian bawah sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jongwoon. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Lengan kurus itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongwoon yang menggenggam erat. Tapi Jongwoon tidaklah bodoh, ini masalah serius jika Hyukjae sudah memanggil namanya tanpa honorifik._

_"Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku." Suara Jongwoon yang terasa mengintimidasi sembari mengeratkan peganggan pada lengannya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit bergidik. Tidak ada pilihan selain bicara._

_"...Apa bagimu, Soyoung dan aku ini sama?"_

_Jongwoon masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Hyukjae merasa ini sudah terlanjur basah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. "Apa menurutmu aku tidak tahu kau masih menyukai wanita itu?"_

_"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud—" Ah... Jongwoon mulai mengerti. Mengontrol dirinya untuk mencoba tenang. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

_"Tidak seperti itu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti, hyung?!" Kali ini Hyukjae menarik lengannya hingga lepas dari pengangan Jongwoon._

_"Benar. Yang aku mengerti disini adalah, kau tidak mempercayaiku Lee Hyukjae!"_

_"Sudah ku bilang bukan begitu!" Hyukjae membuang pandangan, tidak ingin menatap wajah Jongwoon. Ia akan merasa sangat lemah jika melihat wajah pria di depannya sekarang. "Aku... Aku hanya merasa tidak aman."_

_Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Jongwoon mengatur napas agar tenang, sebisa mungkin mendinginkan kepala. Perlahan-lahan tangannya meraih kembali telapak tangan Hyukjae. "Kau ingin aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Soyoung?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon dengan suara yang lembut dan tenang, sungguh membuat Hyukjae tercekat. Ia merasa jadi orang jahat dan egois disini._

_"Tidak." Iya, itu adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, namun isi hati dan kepalanya tidak sinkron. Hyukjae tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu._

_"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"_

_"Terpisah darimu." _

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _

_Ia sama terkejut dengan Jongwoon, tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal. Namun mulutnya kelu tak bisa berkata apapun._

_Hyukjae merasakan telapak tangan tak lagi hangat. Jongwoon reflek melepas pegangan tangannya. Ia mencoba mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Jongwoon. Ekspresi sakit dan kecewa terlukis jelas di wajah pria itu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi menghilang dari lensa matanya._

_Hyukjae menunggu hingga pukul dua pagi, namun Jongwoon tidak kembali._

...

...

..

.

Hyukjae tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tv masih menyala. Matanya membuka perlahan, penerangan yang ia dapat hanya dari layar tv. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, hingga ia menangkap sosok Jongwoon duduk membelakangi di lantai sambil bersandar pada sisi sofa. Fokus menonton acara tv.

Hyukjae beranjak untuk duduk, dan menyadari selimut hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Kini hanya hening. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Jongwoon, namun tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Begitu banyak kalimat yang ia pikirkan dalam kepala untuk membuka pembicaraan, namun keberaniannya kembali menciut ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan kemarin malam.

Menit terus berlalu dan ia hanya bisa diam. Hyukjae bahkan yakin betul jika Jongwoon sadar dirinya sudah terbangun. Ia mulai memikirkan cara lagi, hingga suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Hyukjae merasa udara yang menyumbat saluran pernapasan, mendadak terbuka dan memenuhi dada begitu mendengar Jongwoon berbicara padanya, walaupun atensi pria itu masih fokus pada layar tv.

"...Aku belum. " Ia mengutuk suaranya yang serak, begitu kentara jika sedang gugup.

"Kau bisa makan ini." Jongwoon memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Kali ini tanpa Avocato."

Hyukjae menatap bungkusan itu sebentar, kemudian mengambilnya. Bungkusan berisi hamburger bersama dengan perut yangmendadak bunyi. Makanan cepat saji memang tidak pernah bisa berkompromi dengannya. Memalukan, namun Hyukjae tetap melahap. Membiarkan suasana dingin kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga ia selesai mengisi perut.

"Apa kau masih berpikir ingin berpisah denganku?"

Kalimat pertama Jongwoon mendadak mencubit hati Hyukjae. "Jongwoon, kau tahu aku tidak serius. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

"Aku tahu." Pria yang lebih tua menundukkan kepala, tak lagi memfokuskan atensi pada layar tv. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Aku terus berpikir, kalau kau mungkin menyesal berpisah dengan Donghae, dan tidak ingin bersamaku. Memikirkan itu semua membuatku sangat marah." Jongwoon mengepalkan tangan, menahan rasa sakit membayangkan hal yang ia asumsikan.

Hyukjae menghela napas setelah mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Jongwoon. "Ini lucu."

"Apa?" Spontan saja membuat Jongwoon mengalihkan atensi penuh ke arah Hyukjae.

"Tidak, maksudku, ini lucu karena kau dan aku menyimpan kekhawatiran yang sama."

"Kita memang bodoh."

"Kau benar, tapi sekarang aku mengerti."

"Apa yang kau mengerti?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Kau cemburu."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya? Kau juga sama!"

"Apa kalau ku bilang iya, akan membuatmu senang? Lagipula kenapa kau betah sekali dekat-dekat mantan pacarmu?!"

"Kau harusnya berkaca, bocah. Kau pasti senang sering makan bersama Donghae?!"

"Dia hanya sahabatku, Hyung!"

"Jangan lupakan dia juga mantan pacarmu. Aku akan mengurangi frekuensiku berinteraksi dengan Soyoung, kalau kau juga melakukannya."

"Jadi kau akan terus dekat dengan wanita itu jika aku menolak?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya aku? Kau terus membuatku panas, sedangkan aku tidak bisa?"

Hyukjae mendengus seraya bergumam, "Ini tidak akan selesai." Kemudian ia mengambil air mineral di atas meja. Bedebat dengan Jongwoon membuatnya haus. "Baiklah, aku setuju." Ia meminum air dalam botol sampai tersisa setengah.

"Lagi pula, Hyung" lalu meletakan kembali di atas meja. "Aku kasihan denganmu, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa pengontrol emo-AH!" Belum selesai Hyukjae mengejek, gulungan kertas bekas hamburger telah mendarat tepat mengenai hidungnya.

"Kau yang selalu membuatku emosi, idiot." Jongwoon berpindah posisi naik ke sofa, duduk di sebelah Hyukjae sambil melingkarkan lengan di lehernya, sedikit memiting. Pria yang lebih muda hanya bisa meringis. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Jongwoon di puncak kepala.

Yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah berbagi ciuman kecil. Sentuhan tanpa nafsu yang membuat detak jantung berpacu dan menggelitik perut seakan kupu-kupu beterbangan. Lumatan lembut yang dilakukan Jongwoon pada bibir bawah Hyukjae, hingga terlihat begitu merah dan mekar.

"_You know, you're always be my favorite monkey, right_?" Katanya di tengah-tengah ciuman. Keduanya membuka mata sedikit untuk melihat satu sama lain. Napas hangat yang saling beradu, dan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga membuat bola mata mereka merefleksikan bayangan masing-masing. Berbicara di saat situasi seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya. Hyukjae cukup membalas dengan kecupan di bibir. Lalu memberikan pelukan erat sambil meletakkan kepala di bahu Jongwoon. Sedangkan Jongwoon menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher pria yang lebih muda. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Hyukjae yang tidak pernah berubah; Vanilla.

"Aku mengantuk." Hyukjae bergumam.

"Kau baru saja bangun tidur." Jongwoon merespon sambil mengelus punggung Hyukjae. Ia enggan melepaskan diri.

"Aku ngantuk karena kenyang."

"Jadi ini salahku?" Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil. Jongwoon mudah sekali terpancing.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin memberi tahu mu satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Ejaanmu salah. Yang benar Avocado, bukan Avocato."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau berharap aku mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis?" Hyukjae dapat membanyangkan ekspresi kesal di wajah Jongwoon.

"_Love you, Hyukkie_." Namun ia tidak memperkirakan kata-kata barusan akan meluncur dari mulut Jongwoon, juga kecupan kecil yang mendarat di lehernya.

"Jongwoon,"

"Hm?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengenakan aksesoris." Reflek saja Jongwoon memukul belakang kepalanya, dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa.

—_I really love you too, Jongwoon_.

.

.

**END**

* * *

a/n: I LOVE THIS IDIOT COUPLE SO MUCCCHH! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
